U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,627,507, 3,819,353, and 3,846,512 generally teach the use of carbamoylphosphonates as plant growth regulants which are especially useful for controlling the growth of woody vegetation. There is however, no mention within these patents that certain compounds disclosed therein may control bindweed. Nor is there any mention that they may control bindweed in a unique fashion that is not injurious to desired crop plants such as tomatoes, wheat, soybeans and corn.
The ability to control bindweed is unexpected since this is ordinarily a difficult task and requires the use of powerful herbicides which are injurious to desired crops such as tomatoes.